Spoiled?
by Emono
Summary: It's no secret Ted DiBiase Jr. is incredibly spoiled...but Randy finds out just how spoiled when he needs to run to the store. Pure fluff, kinda cute, SLASH


**Title**: Spoiled?  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FR-13  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Randy Orton/Ted DiBiase (Randiasi)  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: Fluff, spoiled-ness, love

* * *

Randy pulled the car into the parking space, killing the engine. Beside him, his lover was quiet. He glanced at him, noting the creased brow and the puckered-lip expression that only came on the blonde's face when he was seriously contemplating something. Randy cleared his throat loudly, catching the younger man's wayward attention.

"Teddy?"

Ted flushed, turning his head toward the other, "Huh?"

"We're here" Randy's grin was playful, unbuckling his seatbelt "It's time to get _out_ of the car."

"Right" Ted turned back to the window, the unsure look coming back to his face. Randy shook his head at this, deciding that the young DiBiase was a conundrum that he wasn't about to solve anytime soon. He got out of the car, stepping into the harsh sunlight of the parking lot. It was packed with cars, people bustling between rows and in-between vehicles.

"Randy?"

The Legend Killer ducked down to see into the car, sliding his shades off his face with one hand and bracing the other against the roof. Ted was chewing his lower lip, fiddling absently with his own belt buckle. His pretty eyes were averted, staring down at the seat.

"Teddy?" Randy raised a brow at his lover, this was the second time he had been made to call Ted's name to get him out of his thoughts.

"I…" Ted cleared his throat "Can't we go somewhere else?"

"Why?" Randy asked, unsure about this sudden bout of nerves "We just need some food, some shaving cream, and I gotta get a new alarm clock since you decided to throw it against the wall yesterday."

"It startled me!" Ted defended himself "Let's just go somewhere else, _please_? I'll pay for everything, I swear. I'll get ya a clock with Wi-Fi!"

"What's wrong with you?" icy blue eyes raked over the younger man, as if the answer would be physically on his clothes.

"Ya can't make fun of me" Ted stated heatedly, his accent a bit thick.

"I wouldn't."

"I've…I've never been in a Wal-Mart."

A silence hung between them, one ashamed and the other stunned. Ted cringed and curled against the seat, feeling every inch of his lover's stare burning into him. He felt so stupid, so spoiled. Randy left his position, and for a moment he was sure his lover had abandoned him completely. The door was pulled open, sunlight bathing him and his lover's long frame filling the doorframe.

"I'm sorry" the blonde muttered, cheeks flushed in his embarrassment.

"And I'm sorry you feel like you have something to apologize for" Randy took his forearm in his grip, giving him a firm tug "Let's go."

"Aren't you…? Don't you…?"

"Aren't I what? Angry with you?" Randy chuckled at the implication, pulling his boy from the car and getting him to his feet "Should I hate you because you've never been in a discount store before?"

"My dad just-"

"Don't" Randy took his lover's head between his palms, staring down into those glassy lapis orbs "Don't you ever think you have to explain yourself. You don't have to justify you _or_ your life style to anyone. Least of all me, ok?"

Ted nodded, relief on his face, "Thanks. When Cody found out, he laughed."

"That's because he's a brat" Randy half-teased, sweeping his arm out "You first."

Randy laughed and dodged the elbow aimed at his gut.

//I'm not as surprised as I should be// Randy mused, eyes straying to his lover's ass //My prince.//

* * *

**I love this pairing. I love me some Candy (Randy/Cody) and I'm all for Cody being his precious boy. I also love the Codiasi pairing, I think it's a pretty sweet idea (The Pretty Princes of Pro-Wrestling together.) But broaden your minds that extra step…look at Teddy carefully. Nice lips, strong, blonde, real cute pout.**

**Ted could be Randy's boy too.**


End file.
